You Came
by Quebeckany
Summary: "He was here. In our meadow. Hunting. He found me. He will kill me if I don't do something. But I didn't have to." What if the Quileutes never turned into wolves, and they came back? ExB, ExR, AxJ, CxE


**Pen name: AnimeGirl9297**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Bella &amp; Edward<strong>  
><strong>Title: You Came.<br>A/N: I got really bored after taking finals and had a little time on my hands. :) And, I KNOW THAT IN THE BEGINING IT IS BASICALLY EXACTLY LIKE THE BOOK, BUT I TRIED REALLY HARD TO MAKE IT DIFFERENT! I'm new, so will ya cut me some slack? My friends didn't... :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, and I do not make profit off this story. SM Owns.**

**Summary: "He was here. In our meadow. Hunting. He found me. He will kill me if I don't do something. But I didn't have to." What if the Quileutes never turned into wolves, and **_**they**_** came back? **

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Quote (NM): _It was the same place . . . but it didn't hold what I had been searching for._

Without him, this place was nothing. It was just a meadow. The disappointment was instantaneous, and the hole in my chest began to burn with ache. I dropped to my knees and began to sob.

I was glad now, that Jake hadn't come. I was glad no one had to see this. I was alone. _Alone. _It always hurt when I was alone. I was use to being alone, but alone in a place that matters, matters to me, mattered to him, being alone was horrid.

I heard rustle in the leaves next to me, and I gasped. I turned and saw him.

Laurent.

"Laurent!" I cried in surprise and recognition.

He walked over, and stopped in front of me. "Bella? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes. Why are you down here? I thought you were living with Tanya and her family in Alaska." I asked, standing up.

He grinned. "I am. I like her sister, Irina, very much. What are you doing here? When I found the Cullen place empty, I figured they moved on. I'm surprised they left you behind."

Another stabbing pain rippled itself through my chest. "I was too," I answered.

"Do they visit often?" Laurent asked.

"Lie," The beautiful velvety memory told me.

"Quite. They come and visit now and again," I told him, keeping my voice as even as I could manage.

"That's interesting. The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while, except for your scent. Your scent was quite over-powering. It was what lead me here," He whispered into my ear.

"You know," He began, brushing my hair behind my shoulder, "I really enjoy being up in Denali, but the way they live can be very difficult for me. Sometimes… well, sometimes I cheat," He whispered into my ear. I gulped.

"Jasper has some trouble controlling the thirst too, sometimes," I whispered, terrified.

"Then is that why they left?" He asked, inhaling my scent.

"No," I said. I had to divert the conversation. "Did Victoria find you? After what happened?"

He faltered at that, but answered anyway. "Yes, she did find me. In fact, I'm here as a favor that I'm doing for her." He frowned. "She won't like this at all."

"What?" I asked, egging him to continue.

"Me killing you. She wanted to do it herself. You see, she was upset when your Edward killed James. She wanted to kill you, a sort of mate for mate thing, so Edward will feel what she felt, but it looks as though he doesn't care anymore, otherwise he wouldn't have left you unprotected."

Another wave ran through my chest, like I had just been shot.

"You see, Bella, you caught me at a bad time. I wasn't here for Victoria. I was hunting, and I am quite thirsty," He whispered into my ear. "If you knew what she had planned for you, you'd be begging me to go ahead and finish you off. Trust me Bella, this is nothing personal, just thirst. And you do smell… mouthwatering."

"Threaten him," The voice commanded.

"Edward will know it was you. He'll find you and kill you." I said, confidence ringing out in my voice.

"No one will know. The smell will wash away with the next rain, and your body will never be found," He pressed his mouth against my throat.

"Beg." The voice commanded.

"Please," I gasped. My eyes slid closed, "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry Bella," He murmured against my neck, then drew his teeth.

A breeze blew in from the north, and he stiffened. My eyes flew open and his head whipped around.

In the distance at the north of the meadow, there stood a bright yellow figure. It started to wave. "Hey Bella!" The voice boomed.

_Alice._

"I suggest you leave now, Laurent. You are no longer welcome here," Carlisle's stern voice said from somewhere behind me. I didn't dare look. Laurent nodded, said his apology, then ran.

Alice was casually walking, swinging this absurd yellow umbrella that matched the raincoat she was wearing. I started toward her, then heard something crack under my foot.

I glanced down. A twig. I grabbed the splintered twig from under my foot, and looked at it. I ran it slightly deep across it tip of my finger, blood immediately coming up.

I hissed, dropped the twig, and stuck my finger in my mouth. I glanced back up at Alice. She was still there.

I started running toward her, glad that this wasn't a nightmare. "Alice!" I cried, and she started running toward me too.

I got out near the middle of the meadow when we met. We hugged and fell to our knees. Tears started streaming down my face.

"Hey, don't cry. Did you honestly thing we forgot about you? That I stopped checking on your future? If you did, Bella, you need to trust in me more," She said with a huge smile on her face.

I sputtered a laugh. "I wouldn't ever _dream _of not trusting you, Alice."

She smiled. "Good, because sisters trust each other. Rosalie and I have a LOT of trust, and so we should too!"

I grinned, and felt another pair of arms. Alice and I leaned back to see Jasper hugging us both. I looked over at Alice, and we both tackled him in a hug at the same time. We both started giggling hysterically, and Jasper caught Alice in a kiss.

I was suddenly pulled off the ground and encased in Emmett's large arms. I hugged him back as best I could before he set me down. I smiled, and glanced over a Rosalie, who was just standing there. I walked over, and hugged her too. She was hesitant at first, but gave in and hugged me back.

"C'mon, let's get back to the house before it starts raining." I heard Esme's voice and saw her and Carlisle standing hand in hand at the edge of the meadow. I glanced around but didn't see him.

"Don't worry," Alice caught hold of my hand and murmured into my ear, "He's here, He just wants your reunion more private."

We started back to the house, and I followed next to Alice and Japer with Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme in front of us.

We walked a good 30 feet and then hit my trail.

"Hey, Alice, I'm gonna go my way, ok?" I asked, letting go of her hand.

"Sure, just don't get lost. Even if you do, I'll find out." She smiled.

"And stop being so tense Bella. He's here." Jasper said. I blushed 50 shades of red, horrified that his family had heard that. I nodded in kind of a thank you way, and went off on my own.

I followed my footsteps for about five minutes until reaching the big fallen tree in the path. It was easy to climb over, I had done it before. I just sat on it, wondering why he hadn't come yet.

Was he angry with me? But why would he be angry? Could he be upset that I had spent so much time with Jacob? He was the one that left! He should have known that guys would come! He's the one always telling me that I'm beautiful! Unconsciously, tears started streaming down my face. I wiped angrily at them.

"Why are you crying?" A velvety voice asked as strong arms wrapped around me.

I smiled. "You're here," I said, looking at my finger. It was bleeding again. I quickly shoved it in my mouth to try and stop the bleeding. "Stupid finger." I mumbled.

Edward, still behind me, took my finger out of my mouth, and held it in his shirt.

I closed my eyes and turned around. "Why are your eyes closed?" He asked, caressing my cheek.

I smiled, "I'm afraid that when I open them, this will all be just a dream, and that you'll disappear again. I don't want to lose you. You're my everything."

He laughed. "I think you have that mixed up. You're my everything. You're my whole world."

"Then why did you leave me?" I asked. I was confused to no end. There he was, telling me I'm his everything, when he just came back after saying that we can no longer be and leaving without a trace.

"I never liked the idea of you always being in danger because of me. All I want to do is keep you safe. That's why I left. My world is just to dangerous and your just to fragile," He traced my chin and then leaned down to kiss me.

My world exploded when our lips touched. I missed him so much. I put everything I had into that kiss. I needed him to understand that we belong together no matter what.

The kiss ended and I was wrapped up in a bubble of euphoria. My chocolate brown eyes fluttered open to meet his golden ones. I could see in them that he wasn't lying; that he really just wanted to keep me safe.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

I smiled. He took my hand and we started walking towards home. "Your going to have hell to pay with Charlie."

"I'll figure something out. Maybe my great aunt had come down with an illness and we needed to go take care of her," He looked at me smiling.

"So… Since you agree that I am a fragile human, does that mean that you're going to turn me so we can be together and I won't die when Victoria comes to get me?"

"Victoria? WHAT!"

**THE END! What do you think? Please tell me in… A REVIEW! YAY! THEY'RE WHAT KEEP MY PLOT BUNNIES ENERGIZER! :P I love you guys! Thanks for reading! -AG**


End file.
